Shemetel Alchemist
by Sins of Today
Summary: Evelyn Elric, otherwise known as Edward Elric has been posing as a guy for years. When tragidy strikes Ed has to stay with Mustang and Riza. When more people find out the truth, crazy things happen. EdxHavoc, AlxWinry, RoyxRiza. Parental RoyxEd/RizaxEd
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is chapter one of Shemetel Alchemist. This is a parental RoyxEd and parental RizaxEd. Couples in this story are HavocxEd, RoyxRiza, AlxWinry EdxOC. Al is in Risembool because him and Ed got in a fight and aren't talking. This takes place after Brotherhood and Ed is 17. Roy is Fuhrer and Ed is a General. **

**Chapter 1-Hospital Visit**

Evelyn Elric slept in a hospital room in Central. Somehow she managed to piss off a chimera, a big chimera. All of her co-workers were sitting around her silently, waiting for her to wake up. She has been sleeping for a whole day and everyone is supper concerned. When Ed's doctor walked in Roy was the first to react.

"So doctor, what is the extent of his injuries?" Roy asked, trying to hide the concern threatening to pour out of his mouth.

"_His_? Umm, are you Roy Mustang?" Roy nodded. "Could I talk to you outside for a moment?" Roy nodded and followed him out the door.

"What's going on? Is it bad?" Roy asked anxiously.

The doctor nodded. "The chimera tore threw his abdomen, ruining his organs as well. He was brought in with a raging fever and a large amount of blood loss. I'm surprised he's not in a coma, most of the staff are surprised that he even survived!" Roy nodded grimly signaling the doctor to continue, "He will not be able to live by himself and he can't be alone."

"So I will need to find someone to stay with?"

The doctor nodded "Yes, someone trustworthy."

"Okay, why did you keep saying the word 'he' louder?"

"You'll need to ask him that yourself." Before Roy could say anymore Riza interrupted them.

"Sir, Edward has awaken." The doctor smiled and walked into the room. Riza and Roy followed.

"Hello Edward. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked kindly.

"Like shit." She said, "What happened to me?" She asked the doctor.

"A chimera tore threw your stomach. It tore up most of your organs as well." Edward started tearing up. "You'll have to stay with someone"

Roy looked at Riza; she nodded understanding what he meant. "Edward will stay with me and Riza." He looked at Ed. "So don't try to fight us."

"Wasn't planning on it." He replied.

Edward looked over at the doctor. He shook his head sadly. Ed immediately started bawling. "Could you guys leave, now!" She managed to get out in-between cries. Before anyone could move Roy stood up.

"No Ed, tell us what's wrong." He said firmly, but in a soft voice none the less.

"I'll tell you and Riza, but not them."

Roy nodded towards the others. They wordlessly got up and left. Riza Got out of her chair and walked over to Ed's bed. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked in a motherly voice. Riza figured that while Ed was living with them she might as well try to be motherly. When Ed said nothing she sighed and hugged him tighter. "Edward, if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you."

Ed cried harder as Riza kept talking to him and hugging him. Ed sobbed into her shoulder. "You can't make this better!"

Riza comforted Ed as she cried. "Edward, what else happened? This can't all be about getting hurt."

Ed sat up fast and yelled "She's gone! That damned chimera took away my baby!" Once Ed stopped yelling she curled up on her side and started crying out "Nina, Nina" over and over again.

Roy got up and went over to the bed, very confused he said, "Edward-" but Ed cut him off before he could continue.

"Evelyn" Ed said "My names not Edward, its Evelyn Trisha Elric. I'm a girl."

Roy took a deep breath before he continued. "Who all knows?" Roy asked.

"Al, Winry, Pinako, Meas, Gracia, Alicia…and now you and Riza do too."

Riza finally spoke up "So you're a girl." Ed nodded. "And you're pregnant?"

"Was pregnant. That damn chimera took her away. And now I will never be able to have children. It tore my uterus."

"How far along were you?" Riza asked Ed.

"It would have been four months next week. And now my baby girl is gone. She was going to have my eyes and her father's hair. Here name was going to be Nina. She would have been so beautiful." Ed started to tear up again.

"Who's the father? Should we inform him?"

Ed shook her head "No, he passed away 2 months ago. He was hit by a drunk driver while walking home."

Riza hugged the young girl closer, as if she was trying to make all the problems disappear for a while. "What was his name?" She asked softly.

"You should know, you were in charge of his case." She said.

"Evie, why don't you tell us about him." Roy said.

"What did you call me?" Evelyn asked.

"Evie, it sounds nice." He said smiling. Evelyn smiled back. "Now Evie, tell us about him."

"His name was Jake and he was the sweetest guy I have ever met. We weren't in love, but it was close enough. He had the most amazing, clear blue eyes, whenever I looked into them my problems dissolved. His hair was the color of a midnight sky and he was such a good listener. We used to stay up till the early morning hours just talking and laughing. And when I told him I was pregnant, he told me that he was scared. But that we were going to do this together and raise an amazing little girl together. "She smiled at the memory "He smiled like, well, he smiled bigger then Meas does around Alicia."

Just then Meas walked in. "Are you guys talking about me!" He asked jokingly.

Roy glared at Meas. "Why didn't you tell me that Ed's a girl!" He said firmly, leaving no room for backtalk.

"Roy, I made him promise not to tell anyone else. Don't blame him, its not his fault!" Evelyn said.

"No, Roy's right Evelyn!" Meas took in a huge breath and exhaled shakily. "I should have told him. Maybe if I had…maybe you might still have Nina!" Meas said facing the wall.

"Meas Hughes!" Ed said loudly, in a harsh tone. "You will not blame yourself for my daughter's death! It was not your fault! You weren't there!" Ed yelled getting louder with each word.

"She's right Meas. It wasn't your fault." Roy paused, taking in a shaky breath. "If anything it was my fault. I sent her on that damned mission. I should not have sent her there. I knew it was dangerous! I knew it!" Roy said starting to cry. "It's my fault!" He cried.

"No, it was because of my stupidity that I got myself in that situation. You didn't do anything." She looked at Roy who was still crying. "Before I left, what did you say to me?" she waited for an answer. When she didn't get one she continued. "You told me to be careful, and that this mission is dangerous." She looked at Roy who was now trying to get himself under control. "Hey, look at me" She said softly. Roy looked up and there eyes met. "You didn't do anything." He nodded but started to shake his head again. He was going to cry again and she knew it. Evelyn pulled him into a hug and he cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back and whispered soothing words into his ear. Soon Meas and Riza joined in on the hug. They sat in a warm embrace for about five minutes.

When they broke apart Ed was the first to speak. "I want her to have a funeral."

"People might ask questions Evie." Roy said concerned.

"That won't be a problem. She's taking her fathers last name and it would be a private funeral."

Riza, Meas and Roy all nodded. They all sat around talking for a while until Meas said he needed to go home. He got up and left them to themselves. During all the talking they drifted of to sleep, adjusting so they were all comfortable in the hospital bed.

Riza and Ed were cuddled together and Roy had his arms wrapped protectively around them. When everyone from the office got there to find them like that, they did all they could do. They all go their cameras and took as many pictures as possible.

A/N: So how was that? Drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2:The Date

**A/N: Okay, so I changed my mind. This story will no longer have edxoc. It is strictly edxhavoc! And sorry I took so long to update. I get in these little depression modes and kinda loose all my motivation so to make up for it I made this chapter longer then usual. 1,812 words total!**

Chapter 2

It has been a week since the accident and today Ed is moving into her new home with Roy and Riza.

"Good morning Evelyn!" Riza cheered as she walked through the door to Ed's room. "This is so exciting! You are finally moving in with us."

"Good morning" Ed slurred out, she was not a morning person. "What time is it?"

"It's like…almost 10:30. So wake up, the guys have already started moving your stuff." Roy said as he appeared in the doorway. "Everyone is waiting at our place."

"Okay okay, I'm up! Riza, can you help me get dressed, please?" Riza nodded and shooed Roy out of the room.

"We'll be down in 10 minutes" she told him before he left.

The car ride to her new home was silent for the most part. Roy and Riza would occasionally ask Evelyn some questions which she would answer without complaining. When they reached there destination Roy pushed Ed up the driveway and to the front door.

"Surprise!" all of her friends were jumping around the overly decorated living room.

"What's going on?" Evelyn looked over at Roy.

"This, this is a welcome to your new home party." He told her

"Oh, cool! Thanks guys." She smiled brightly at them.

"See, SEE, I told you he would love it!" Meas shouted.

"Yes you did, welcome home Edward." Gracia spoke softly.

"Let's get this party started!" Havoc and Breda shouted together.

The party included house warming gifts, food, games and music. Ed loved it more then words could describe. After 3 hours the party started to die down. People slowly started leaving until just Meas, Havoc, Roy, Riza and of course Evelyn were left.

"Let's play truth or dare" Meas yelled overly loud. Everyone quickly agreed and sat down in a circle "Who wants to go first?" He asked.

"I'll go!" Havoc volunteered. "Okay, umm, Ed. Truth or dare?"

"Well, I can't really do anything right now so I guess truth."

"Okay, let's see…hmm. Oh! I know have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Yah, what kind of crap question was that." She said dryly. "Whatever, Riza truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to eat a tablespoon of cinnamon!"

Riza walked into the kitchen and got the cinnamon and a spoon. She sat back down and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she started shrieking like a 5 year old. Everyone laughed at her when she got up and ran to the kitchen yelling "Water, water". When she finally got back she sent a death glare Evelyn's way. "Roy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" she smirked when his face turned bright red.

"No fair, I was in middle school!" He yelled. Nobody laughed, they just stared. "Meas, truth or-"

"TRUTH, TRUTH, TRUTH!" Sounded like a teenaged girl at a slumber party.

"Okay, were you dropped on your head as an infant?" Roy spoke dryly.

"YEP!" Apparently he didn't realize the insult behind that question, seeing as he was still smiling like an idiot. "Havoc, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"Umm, like 2 months ago, why would you ask that?" He sounded slightly offended.

"Because I know an amazing girl who's single and ready to mingle! Her name is Evelyn!"

Ed's growl did not go unnoticed. "What's wrong chief? You got a crush on my possible new girlfriend?" Havoc asked playfully.

"What no! Do you have any idea how wrong that would be! It would be like dating myself." Ed yelled.

"I am going to set you guys up. Havoc I will talk to you tomorrow about it." Meas told him.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys soon" Ed said as she went to her room.

"Kids got a good point. I should be getting home. Talk to me about Evelyn tomorrow" Havoc said as he walked out the door.

-In Evelyn's room-

"Knock knock!" Evelyn heard Meas call from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" she called back.

Meas opened her door and walked in. Evelyn was sitting in bed reading a book. "So, when can Jean take you out?"

"Never." She snapped back as soon as the question was asked.

"Why not, Jean's a nice guy. It could be fun." Meas told her.

"Jean is the new Mustang." She argued.

"You heard him yourself, he hasn't had a girlfriend in 2 months!" he stated.

"I did hear him. He said he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while, but how many girls has he slept with in that time period."

Meas sighed and sat on the bed with her. "I could call him right now and ask." Evelyn nodded her head so Meas pulled out his phone and dialed Jeans number. As soon as Jean answered Meas put it on speaker. "Hey Jean, I talked to Evelyn and she said that she has heard that you are a real player."

"What? I am not a 'player'."

"How many girls have you slept with in the past 2 months?"

"None, I haven't slept with anyone!" Jean sighed. "Mustang always got the girls."

"So if you were to go out with Evelyn you would only want to get in her pants?" Meas growled.

"What? No, god Meas. What is wrong with you? I don't even know the girl. I would like to at least know something about the girl before I sleep with her!"

"So you would sleep with her?"

"If our relationship lasted a while and she wanted to then maybe I would… And even if I were to sleep with her it would not be any of your business. It would be me and Evelyn's. I don't kiss and tell!" Jean was annoyed and very offended.

"That's all I needed to know." Meas said and then hung up. "So will you go out with him now?" Meas asked Evelyn.

Evelyn sighed and looked up at Meas "Ohh, what the hell, sure I will." She said blushing and smiling like a school girl.

"So, where will you guys go?"

"I want to go out for diner at Jane Café and then go to a movie."

"Wow, that's simple." Meas told her.

"The simpler the better." She told him matter-o-factly.

"Okay, when do you want to go?"

"Whenever he has time." She said.

"I know he has tomorrow afternoon off." Meas told her.

"Just call me tomorrow when you are talking to him and put it on speaker that way I can talk to both of you." Evelyn then yawned loudly "Now I am tired so I will talk to you tomorrow." Meas nodded and said a quick good night before leaving her to sleep.

-The Next Day-

It was 11am when Evelyn woke up to her cell phone ringing. She rolled over to face her dresser while she grabbed her phone. She looked at the caller ID and recognized the number as Meas'. "Hello." She asked, sounding tired.

"Hey Evelyn, sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked.

"Yah, but don't worry about it." She stifled a yawn in her hand. "So what are you calling for?"

"Oh yeah, I'm putting my phone on speaker now cause Jean's here." Evelyn heard the phone being shuffled around and waited. She could hear people talking in the background. 'Most likely the rest of Roy's team.' She thought to herself. She waited a few more seconds before the phone stopped shuffling.

"Umm, hey, I'm Havoc, Jean Havoc." He said boldly.

"Wow, very James Bond style. I like it." She said back.

She heard Havoc laugh quietly, along with the rest of Roy's team. "Really? That never works!" he said honestly.

"Yah, I've heard that you are one of the worst ladies men in Central." She heard everyone laugh loudly after she said that.

"Yah, I guess that's true. I understand." He mumbled.

"Wait, what do you understand?" She asked.

"Why you don't want to go out with me."

"Has Meas not talked to you yet?" She asked him.

"Talked to me about what?"

"Oh, just that last night he called me and I told him that I would love to go out with you."

"One second please." Evelyn heard the phone being put down and she heard Meas screaming in the background while Jean yelled at him for not telling him about her agreeing to go out with him.

After a minute Evelyn became bored. "Hey" she yelled through the phone "I'm still here!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth all the noise stopped. Jean picked the phone back up "Oops."

She heard Breda yell "Looks like you just blew your chance with her!"

"No he didn't!" she yelled back.

"When do you get off work?" She asked him.

"In like, 10 minutes." He said.

"Okay, do you wanna go out today?"

"Really?" was all he said.

"Are you going to answer? What are you waiting for?" she asked getting impatient.

"I'm waiting for you to yell 'psych' or something."

"Why would I do that?" she laughed.

"Well, most girls do."

"Well, those girls are just bitches that are missing out on a great time!" She said loudly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yah, so do you wanna go out today?"

"Yes, really badly!" he said desperately.

"Good, meet me outside of Jane Café in 30 minutes." She told him.

"Really, Jane's?" he asked her

"Yah, do you know where that is?"

"Of course, that's the best place to eat in all of Central!" he said excitedly.

"OMG, I know! It beats the shit out of all those fancy places with 50 dollar soup." She laughed.

"Wait, so you don't like those fancy places?" he asked.

"Hell no! What's there to like? The snobby people, or how about the 70 dollar chicken that I could make 5 times better."

"Remind me to eat your chicken sometime." He said playfully.

"We'll see, maybe second date we'll have a picnic in the park."

"Yah, I like the sound of that." He said thoughtfully.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes!"

"I thought it was 30?"

"Jean, we've been talking for 10 minutes." She laughed.

He looked at the clock and realized that she was right. "Oh yah, I'll see you in 20."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" he said.

As soon as they hung up Evelyn started jumping on her bed and squealing. She realized that she had been jumping for 5 minutes and that she needed to get ready. She quickly got ready and left for Jane's.


	3. Chapter 3:Love

Chapter 2

Evelyn stood in front of her full body mirror. Hair check. Make-up check. Clothes check. Shoes check. Perfume check. Check list check. _Ugh, why am I so nervous!_ _It's just Jean Havoc. I've known him for years! What's going on with me? Jean is so cute…wait, were did that come from? Ugh, this dating thing is so confusing!_ She looked over herself again. _Okay, I'm going out to Jane's, not to some fancy restraint, why am I so worried about how I look. Whatever, Jean should like me for me, not just what I wear._ She decided. She walked back into her walk-in closet and grabbed a black mini-jean-skirt and a gray long sleeve shirt. She threw on a black Breaking Benjamin tee over it. _Okay that looks good, now hair. _She pulled her long golden locks out of her face and twisted them. Then she secured it with a red pony tale. For make-up she did a quick smokey eye and a light pink lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with her work. She put on her knee high black converse with hot pink laces and four inch heals, grabbed her purse and ran out the door. As she was walking she realized she was about 5 minutes away from the café and she was already 3 minutes late. _Crap. I hope Jean hasn't left! _She walked faster, practically jogging the rest of the way. When she rounded the corner to the café she saw Jean standing there, looking rejected. _Oh, he probably thought I ditched him._

She slowly snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, are you Jean?" she asked, remembering that she isn't supposed to know him.

"Oh, umm yah." He said shyly.

"I'm Evelyn." There was a silence between them and Jean looked really uncomfortable so Evelyn took it upon herself to make the first move. "So are we just going to stand out here in an awkward silence or do you want to go in?" She asked jokingly. He blushed and nodded while opening the door for her. "Well, aren't you a gentleman." She giggled. They walked over to an empty booth and took a seat across from each other.

"So…How's it going? Jean asked.

"It's going good, what about you?"

"I'm good, I'm just in shock."

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked him worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. It's great. I'm shocked because I am on a date and the girl I am with is extremely beautiful." He said honestly.

Evelyn blushed and smiled. "Really, who's this girl?" She joked.

Jean smirked. "Her name is Evelyn…I don't know her last name though, but I think I really like her."

"Well, I am on a date with an attractive guy to."

"Oh really, what's his name?"

"His name is Jean Havoc. And I really like him too." She laughed as she said it.

"Okay, so you know my last name but I don't know yours. How is that fair?"

"It's not, and I won't tell you my last name until I really like you and you really like me. But, I will tell you that my middle name is Trisha." She grinned.

"Trisha? Evelyn Trisha Blank. Okay." Jean gave her a goofy grin that made Evelyn laugh.

Before either of them could speak there waitress came and took there order. They decided to order a chicken finger platter and agreed on BBQ sauce.

"So you like chicken fingers?" Evelyn asked him.

"I love them! I know it's childish but they are-"

"FOOD OF THE GODS." They said together.

They talked about their hobbies and likes, dislikes and interests. They talked about music and movies, TV shows and books. They talked until they ran out of chicken and they had to leave. Jean payed the bill and just as Evelyn turned to leave Jean grabbed her hand.

"I had a really great time and I was wondering if you want to do this again sometime." He asked her.

"Yah, let me know when u r free again." She smiled at him.

"Do you want to come over to my place?"

"No funny business." He put his hand up in mock surrender. They got into his car and drove over to the military dorms. "So, do you live with somebody?"

"Yah, I live with my friend Breda. He's works with me. We both work directly under Fuhrer Mustang." He said proudly.

"Wow, so you know the Fuhrer!" Evelyn pretended to be excited seeing as she lived with the Fuhrer. "That's so cool!"

"I guess it is. He's a pretty cool guy and he treats us like equals."

"Sounds nice." She smiled as they pulled up to the dorms.

Jean led her to his and Breda's dorm and unlocked the door. "Welcome to my dorm… it's not much, but it works for me." he told her.

"It's cool, so you have your own room right?"

"Of course! It would be weird to sleep in the same room with him." He told her. Just thinking about that creeped him out.

"So, you want to go to your room?"

"Sure." They walked into his room and Jean flopped onto the bed. He scooted over to make room for Evelyn. She flopped down beside him. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. They fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Jean sighed loudly "What's wrong Jean?" Evelyn asked him.

"Honestly? You have to promise that you won't freak out when I tell you." She nodded "I just really want to kiss you right now."

Evelyn turned her head so there faces were only inches apart. "What's stopping you?" Jeans eyes widened when he realized that he had just gotten permission to kiss her.

"Nothing I guess." He said before he leaned down the last few inched and there lips touched. Fireworks erupted at the sudden touch. Evelyn leaned up and pressed her lips harder on Jeans. Jean slid his tongue over her lips begging for entry which she granted without a second thought. There tongues fought for dominance, which Jean easily won. Evelyn adjusted herself so she was straddling Jeans waist while Jean had a tight grip on her hips. They continued making out until Evelyn had to pull away for air. Jeans lips moved to her neck and Evelyn knew she would have a hickey tomorrow. Jean pulled away and he looked her in the eye. "I think I love you." He told her.

"You may think that now but if u really do then u need to know what my last name is." She told him. He looked at her oddly and nodded. "My last name is Elric."

"Elric. Are you related to Edward?"

"There is no Edward. I am Edward. I had to pretend to be a boy to join the military. I sorry I lied to you."

"I don't care about that. I fell in love with Evelyn before I knew any of that and I am still in love with you." He told her seriously.

Evelyn nodded, "Good." She whispered and kissed him again. When she pulled away she lay down with her head on Jeans chest and Jean was holding her close. They fell asleep talking and didn't wake up until she felt Jean shift underneath her. She looked around the room and realized it was pitch black. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. 12:24 am, she read. "Crap!" she whispered. She started shaking Jean awake.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Its 12:30, Roy and Riza are going to kill me!"

"Maybe they didn't notice?"

She checked her phone again. 16 missed calls from The Mustang Residence it said. "Nope they noticed." She said as she showed him her phone.

"Just call them and tell them that you are fine…then come back to bed, you're warm." He told her.

She nodded and dialed Mustangs number. He picked up on the first ring. "Evelyn! Where are you!"

"Relax Roy, I'm fine. I'm staying at a friends place tonight."

"Fine, goodnight." He was too tired to argue with her right now.

"Night Roy." She shut her phone and crawled back into Jeans arms. He held her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said before they fell asleep.

They slept soundly through the night in each others arms. They woke up when they heard Breda's cell phone camera flashing. They looked up and saw a shocked Breda taking picture of them sleeping. "Jeans got a girl friend!" he yelled.

"Yah, and you don't." Jean replied which made Breda lave the room.

Evelyn sat up and turned to Jean. "Good morning babe." She said sleepily.

"Good morning to you too." The clock said 7:00am. "Roy and Riza are already at work so I can drive you to your place." He told her.

"Can I see you today?" She asked him.

"I work all day but you should come visit me." He suggested.

"Okay, I know. I will wear something super hot so I can make all the guys jealous of you!"

"Would you?"

"Yeppers!" she giggled.

"Okay, lets get you home first." He said as they walked to his car. They drove to her house in a comfortable silence. When they got to her house they gave each other a good bye kiss and Jean Drove away when she walked up her driveway.

When Evelyn got into her room she flopped onto her bed. _Now what to wear._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Interesting Lunch

Havoc walked into the office the next day with a smile on his face. "Good morning everybody!" he shouted joyfully.

Riza looked up "Good morning Havoc. You are awfully happy today, any reason why?"

Havocs grin widened "I had a date last night and love her and she loves me!" He yelled.

Riza's eyebrows rose. "Oh, and who is the lucky lady?" She said sarcastically.

"Evelyn!"

"Yeah right," Breda laughed. "I do not believe that for a second!"

"Well believe it."

Breda rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Havoc laughed triumphantly. "She's coming here today to have lunch with me."

Breda just shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just wait to see if she will really show up." He teased.

Havoc was about to respond when Roy called out from his office. "Get to work!" Breda shrugged his shoulders while Havoc gave him the stink eye before both going back to work.

-Mustang Household-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Evelyn rolled over to turn off her obnoxious alarm clock. When she looked at it, it read 10:30. 'Oh yeah, I'm going to the office to have lunch with Jean today' she thought happily as she hopped out of her bed. She grabbed her cell phone from beside her alarm clock and texted Jean.

-Hey Babe, what should I bring for lunch?

She pocketed her phone and went to the kitchen. Just as she was about to open the fridge her phone vibrated against her thigh.

-Chicken fingers, and don't forget the dip.

-Okay, see u later!

-Bye ILU

-ILU too…now get back to work.

Evelyn threw her phone on the counter and started on the chicken fingers. Once they were in the oven she ran upstairs to shower and get ready.

Once she was showered she blow dried her hair and straightened it. She decided to wear a short black mini skirt with hot pink fishnet tights underneath. She's wearing the same shoes she wore on the date (The converse with a heel). She put on a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off her curves. She put on black glittery eye shadow and lots of mascara and eye liner. Just when she finished getting ready the timer for the chicken rang. She put the chicken in a basket and running out the door.

On the walk to the H.Q Evelyn passed a small bakery with cupcakes in the window. She couldn't resist, she quickly ran into the shop and bought 2 cupcakes before continuing on her way. When she got to H.Q she was 5 minutes early. Then she remembered that people had to sign in if they want to get into the building. And security was really strict ever since Roy became Fuehrer. 'At least the security guard is a guy, I'll just flirt my way up' she grinned at that thought.

H.Q Office

"Hey Jean," Breda said "Where's _Evelyn_, shouldn't she be here already? I told you guys that she isn't real." Breda teased knowing that nobody else was in the room. When he got no reaction, he was about to say something else when he noticed that Jean was sleeping. He was about to wake Jean up when he got an eerie feeling that he was being watched.

He turned around fast and saw a hot blond in the doorway with a picnic basket. Then it hit him…this hottie is Jean Havocs girlfriend! "Hey Breda, I am very much a real person thank you."

Breda started stuttering and gasping until he finally managed to spit out "You're so hot! Oh my Gate, Havoc has a hot girlfriend! This is crazy!"

"Thanks Breda, you aren't to bad yourself but I prefer blonds." She giggled softly when Breda started blushing at the compliment. Then she rolled her eyes at how easy it is for an attractive girl to make a man blush.

She walked over to Jeans desk and put the basket down. Just as she was about to wake him up from his peaceful slumber, Roy called her into his office. She looked over at Breda "Don't wake him up…I want to surprise him!" She told him strictly, daring him to try. He nodded slowly; slightly afraid of her. "Good!". After she walked into Mustangs office and shut the door behind her, Breda leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Gate, I really hope she doesn't screw Mustang like all of Havoc's other girls." He said out loud to himself.

In Roy's Office

"S'up Bastard!" she said flopping onto the couch.

"I got a letter from the hospital today" He said as he picked up a piece of paper. "Seeing as you are on military leave for the next 6 months, and you are under the age of 18 and you have no living relatives you will be taken to a military orphanage." He finished reading the letter before he looked up at a shocked Evelyn.

"What!" She cried out in shock. "What am I supposed to do Roy?" She said trying not to cry.

"Evie, what if I was to adopt you?"

"What, Roy are you serious?" She looked at him surprised.

"Of course Evelyn. Back when I thought you were a boy you were like a son to me. Now that I know that you're a girl, I guess you're like a daughter." He stopped talking and pulled out a bundle of papers. "The papers are all here, all you have to do is sign them. But before we make this official, I need you to tell the team that you are in fact a girl. Roy was now standing right in front of her.

Evelyn jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you Roy." She mumbled into the lapels of his military jacket.

"I love you too sweetie." He kissed her hair and smiled.

Once they were out of each other's embrace, she walked over to Roy's desk and grabbed a pen. "When do I need to tell them?" She whispered as she signed the papers.

"As soon as possible." He replied.

She nodded and finished signing the forms. "How did you get the forms so fast?"

Roy grinned mischievously. "Evie, I'm the Fuhrer. There's not much I can't do."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course," just as she was about to leave she froze. "Roy, Get the team together at five o'clock. I'll tell them then. Oh, and thanks…dad" she said before leaving.

Roy grinned ear to ear after she said that. "You're welcome…daughter."

"How'd it go?" Breda asked suspiciously.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just that all of Jeans girls go to Mustang eventually. Some sooner then others." He grinned looking her up and down.

"Okay Breda. One, I did NOT sleep with Roy and I don't ever want to either. Two, I would never cheat on anybody, especially Jean, and lastly, I am not a slut and I don't sleep around!" She whisper yelled at him. Breda started nodding his head as if he was approving her.

"Just don't break his heart. It may not seem like it, but he is my best friend, he's a good guy. He deserves a nice girl that won't break him. She smiled gently and nodded her head. Before she could talk he was already gone with Roy for lunch.

She shrugged her shoulders and went over to sit on Jeans desk. As she watched him sleep she was thinking that this was probably the most gorgeous man alive. She couldn't help but lean in and kiss him softly on the cheek. She stifled a laugh when he leaned into her. "Jean." She whispered into his ear. "Hey baby, wake up. Your food is getting cold." He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Evelyn sitting on his desk he was no longer tired.

"Hey babe, when did you get here?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Like 15 minutes ago."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Why didn't you wake me sooner.

"Cause I was talking to Mustang."

"About what?"

"Oh nothing really." He raised one eyebrow, not believing her when she said nothing like that. "Just about me becoming Evelyn Trisha Elric Mustang!" His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"You're marrying him!" He was about to go on a rant, but she shut him up with a kiss smack down on his lips.

"Babe, relax. What I meant was, he ADOPTED me!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

Jean was speechless. "Are you serious? That's amazing!"

"I'm also telling everyone that I'm Edward tonight."

"Babe, this is really awesome. And I'm really hungry." He joked.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and grabbed the chicken from the basket and handed him the plate. They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company.

"That was amazing!" He said after they were done.

"Want some dessert?" She blushed at Jeans compliment.

"Sure, why not."

She reached into the basket and pulled out the 2 cupcakes, handing one to Jean and keeping one for herself. They ate in silence again. Once they were done, Evelyn noticed that he was laughing at her. "What?" she asked. Instead of answering her Jean started to laugh harder. "Jean, what is so god damned funny!"

He pulled her into his lap and leaned closer to her so their lips were almost touching. "You have some icing…right there." He said right before his lips and tongue came into contact with the corner of her mouth. "Yum" he said pulling away.

Evelyn laughed lightly at his plan to kiss her, so she decided to play along. She leaned in and whispered seductively "You have some icing right here." just before she kissed him right on the mouth.

He moaned into her mouth when she deepened the kiss. She moved to straddle him more comfortably. His hands ran up and back down her back, sending shivers up her spine, before they stopped to rest on her hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Just as his hands started climbing under and up her shirt the door crashed open and a shocked Breda, Riza, Roy and Feury were standing in the open doorway.

Evelyn quickly jumped off of Jean. "Hey guys, I'm going to go…Jean, call me!" She tried squeezing past the others but Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Everyone stared curiously at Roy and Evelyn.

Roy's eyes were cold and calculating. "We will talk about this when we get home." Everyone except Jean and Riza was confused at Roy's statement.

"So she is sleeping with Mustang?" Breda asked confused.

"No!" Evelyn shouted at him and yanked her arm out of his grasp. She walked out of the office briskly.

She started wondering what the big deal is, when it hit her like 100 volts of electricity. The man, who'd just adopted her, her father of one day, had just walked in on her a Jean Havoc making out, his hands wandering up her shirt. She stopped walking. _Oh Shit!_


End file.
